Isabella's Biggest Adventure Ever
by IzzytheGreat14
Summary: This is a very interesting story. Some Phinbella content.
1. Chapter 1

Chap. 1

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro glanced at Phineas Flynn, her longtime crush. He was still fidgeted. She smiled. Phineas never had been one for formal occasions. The minister's voice cut into her thoughts. "…As long as you both shall love?"

Phineas's 19-year-old sister Candace Flynn's face was glowing as she said, "I do." Isabella tuned the ceremony out again until Jeremy Johnson slid the ring onto Candace's finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jeremy lifted Candace's veil and tenderly kissed her. Isabella couldn't help curiously glancing at Phineas again. His eyes met hers and she blushed and looked away.

Candace and Jeremy ran down the aisle hand in hand as everyone threw rice at them. Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Candace's stepbrother) were right behind them.

Jeremy and Candace jumped into the first limo. The three teenagers were right behind them. As it pulled away, Phineas loosened his suit coat and sighed.

"I wish I had my regular clothes."

Ferb frowned. Isabella giggled.

"So do I. This skirt is itchy!"

Phineas's eyes brightened. "Hey, Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!"

Candace's eyes narrowed. "Oh no you don't, Pinhead! You are SO not ruining my wedding day! I've been planning this for almost a year!"

Phineas smiled.

"All right, Candace."

She frowned at him. "Why are you always so positive?"

He shrugged. "Great friends? A good life? A beautiful, recently-as-in-two-minutes-ago married, not-so-cheerful, nineteen-turning-twenty-in-two-weeks sister?"

Everybody cracked up but Candace. She tried to stay mad at him, but eventually broke down into laughter.

'Phineas is just so dang cute!' Isabella thought as she laughed. Finally everybody stopped laughing. Occasionally someone would snicker, but for the most part, it was quiet, but not awkwardly so.

After a while, the limo stopped.

Isabella was the first out, with Phineas right behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

When Isabella saw the decorations-red and white streamers, lace tablecloths, vanilla-scented candles flickering in the middle of each round table, a three-tiered cake decorated with a mini bride-and-groom carving on top, all under a white pavilion-she stopped short.

Phineas ran into her from behind with an "Oof!"

She started to topple forward but Phineas's arms shot out and caught her around the waist

The effect was like a seatbelt.

She blushed when she realized Phineas was still holding her. Quickly, she regained her balance and stood upright.

"Sorry!" they said at the same time.

Phineas looked away and released her.

She took a few steps away. Then he said, "Isabella?"

The girl in question stopped and half-turned. Phineas frowned. "Why did you stop, anyway?" He raised an eyebrow.

She smiled wanly, looking pale.

Like she'd just seen a ghost.

"This was how I'd always imagined my parents' wedding would have been like. And my wedding…well, I want it to be like this. My mom wouldn't show me pictures…it reminds her of Dad."

Phineas was confused.

Why wouldn't Isabella's mom want to remember her husband?

Isabella herself seemed, at the moment, to be paralyzed. Phineas grabbed her elbow. There was a stand of trees nearby. He pulled her in that direction. She stumbled along unresistingly.


	3. Chapter 3

When they were a few yards into the trees, Phineas found a clearing and stopped. "Isabella? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Huh?" she said, jerking in surprise. Phineas stared at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," she said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Izzy, what happened with your dad?"

She smiled, but it was full of sadness.

"Do you remember last fall, when Ferb was in that accident?"

Phineas's face contorted in pain.

"Sorry! Sorry! I had to, to lead into my story. Anyway, I wanted to yell at you. I wanted to grab you by the shoulders and shake you and scream, 'Phineas Flynn! Snap out of it! I know what you're going through! My dad died the same way! Did you see me moping around? Did I _ever_ yell at you?'

I was just so frustrated."

Here Phineas interrupted. "Isabella! What happened?"

A tear leaked out of her eye. It fell onto the floor of the forest they were standing in.

She took a deep breath.

"I was seven at the time. He was driving home from a business trip. It was late, rainy, and dark.

"I was getting into bed when the doorbell rang. My mother had answered. There were two police officers standing there.

"All I heard was 'There's been an accident, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro.'"


	4. Chapter 4

"When we got to the scene of the accident, they had just pulled my dad out of the wreckage. His neck was broken. So were both his arms. His left leg was dislocated. His right leg was flipped all the way around."

Phineas looked sick, but Isabella kept going. It was almost like she was seeing it all happen again.

"Oh yeah, did I mention his seatbelt was on wrong? The force of the impact caused it to cut through his skin, muscle, and even bone. You could almost see his spine. From the front.

"I took one look at that and threw up. Twice."

Phineas's face was green. Nevertheless, he asked another question.

"How did it happen?"

Isabella turned away, looking at the festivities. She hugged herself and took a shuddering breath.

"We went down to the police station to officially claim the body as my dad's. They told us-"

She broke off and sobbed once. Tears streamed down her face.

"They told us that the other driver was asleep. However, instead of slowing as his foot drifted off the gas, his shoes dragged his foot down, causing acceleration. My dad saw the headlights. He honked, trying to wake the other driver.

"It was in vain.

"He didn't realize he was on a collision course with the other car until it was too late. The police officer on duty heard a screech, then impact.

"My dad had tried to swerve to the right. Thus the car hit his on the driver's door. Nailed it."

She sank to the forest floor, covering her face. Then came a very muffled, "I never even got to say goodbye."


	5. Chapter 5

Phineas knelt down beside Isabella. He hesitantly put an arm around her shoulders.

She shifted until she was crying on his shoulder.

He wrapped his other arm around her and just held her. It felt surprisingly good.

"Phineas?" she sobbed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Thank you. Thank you for being my friend. I feel bad about this, making you make me feel better…" she whispered.

"Shhh. Just let it out, Izzy. I don't mind."

He could feel his suit coat getting wetter. But he didn't mind.

The memories of Isabella smiling, laughing, asking "Whatcha doin'?", offering to help, and making cute remarks every so often flooded into his mind. He remembered her muttered comments about "cluelessness," and suddenly, everything made sense. He remembered their conversations.

She'd been flirting like crazy, and he hadn't noticed.

Ferb had just rolled his eyes when Phineas had brushed Isabella's comments off. Phineas had been so confused.

He saw now what she'd been trying to say.

"I love you."

"What?" Isabella sniffed, lifting her head off his shoulder and wiping her eyes.

Phineas realized he'd spoken out loud. He took a deep breath.

"Isabella, I understand."

She looked confused. Then it slowly dawned on her.

He'd realized! He'd finally realized!

She opened her mouth, and what came out surprised both of them.

"And do you feel the same way?"

He frowned, puzzling this over in his mind. Did he?

Meanwhile, she'd taken this as rejection. Her voice jerked Phineas back to reality.

"Oh. That's…that's fine. I'll-I'll make it work."

She pulled out of his arms, stood up, and started running through the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Phineas just knelt there for a minute. Then he stood up.

"No! Aww, Isabella, wait!"

She froze, but then kept walking.

"Izzy! Wait up!"

Phineas finally caught up to her. She closed her eyes so he wouldn't see her pain.

"Isabella, I was going to say…yes."

She opened her eyes. Shocked, she asked, "Yes?"

Phineas smiled. "Yes."

"Oh Phineas!" she cried, launching herself into his arms. He hugged her back.

It felt good, but then a desire he'd never thought he'd feel made itself known.

He wanted to kiss her.

"Isabella," he whispered. His voice was low, husky, and choked with emotion. She looked up. He leaned down toward her, and she stretched upwards to him.

When their lips met, Isabella couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be. Then the moment was unexpectedly ruined.

Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet stepped out of the woods. "Phineas! Isabella!" Buford exclaimed. They jumped apart. Baljeet smiled.

"So, Phineas finally made sense of your little hints, huh, Isabella?"

She blushed, then responded with a, "Really, Baljeet?"

Baljeet looked confused.

"You guys really interrupted our first kiss?" she exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Well, you guys looked ready to take it to the next level," Buford snickered.

This earned him an incredibly painful punch in the nose from Isabella.

"OW! What was that for?" he howled, cradling it.

"Being you," she retorted. Ferb smiled.

"I think we've all wanted to hit Buford before," he allowed. "I guess Isabella is a big believer in not letting an opportunity to hit him pass."

Phineas snickered.

"Got that right, bro!"

Then they heard Candace's voice.


	7. Chapter 7

"Phineas? Ferb! Isabella? Where are you guys?" Candace called.

She was worried out of her mind.

Wouldn't it be just _great_ if they were kidnapped on her wedding day?

But soon she heard Isabella's voice.

"Coming!"

Candace sighed in relief.

Soon they emerged from the woods. Ferb was first, followed by Baljeet. Phineas was next, with Isabella right beside him. Buford brought up the rear.

She noted Isabella's happy glow. It was just a tad bit different than it usually was. Candace glanced at Phineas. He was smiling. 'What's new?' she thought. Phineas was always smiling.

But it was slightly different somehow.

A half-formed suspicion formed in her mind.

It was pretty much confirmed when Phineas glanced at Isabella. They both blushed and looked away at the same time.

Candace put her hands on her hips.

"All right, you two," she demanded playfully, "what happened out there?"

Isabella's eyes widened innocently. "Do you mean the first part or the second part, Candy?" she asked.

"Uhhhh, the first part?" Candace guessed, and Isabella's eyes darkened.

"Phineas asked me how my dad died. I told him. Next question?" she said stiffly.

Candace was taken aback.

"Your dad- how did he die?" she queried, keeping her eyes on Isabella's face.

Isabella looked away.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she whispered.

Phineas put his arm around her shoulders again.

Candace smiled. "So what happened during the second part?" she asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Isabella's face grew red.

"Phineas kissed me," she whispered.

Candace smiled knowingly. Then she turned to Phineas.

"Really?" she asked, with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

He looked confused. "Really…what?" he asked.

As if it wasn't obvious!

"It really took you so long to realize she was totally in love with you…and vice versa, I'm guessing?" Candace said.

Phineas blinked.

"Wait. How long have you known?" he queried, eyebrows raised.

"Ever since you were seven years old. Isabella also knew about my crush on Jeremy long before I told anyone else but Stacy, and she was happy for me when we started going out. Just as I'm happy for you, too," Candace stated matter-of-factly.

Just then, Jeremy walked over.

"Hey, what's the party over here?" Then he took in Phineas's arm around Isabella.

"Ahhh, a Phinbella situation?" he teased. "I'll get Candace off your hands," he said, almost as an afterthought.


	9. Chapter 9

"PHINBELLA?" Phineas and Isabella said at the same time.

The party was almost over, and the group of teenagers was standing by the punch bowl.

Ferb stifled a laugh.

Buford tried to explain.

"Well, we had to have a cute little nickname for you two when Phineas finally got his head on straight…It was Ferb's idea!" he said.

Phineas turned and glared at Ferb, who shrugged with his mouth full of French vanilla cake with white chocolate frosting.

But before he could say anything, Isabella defused the tension.

And she was _very_ skilled at doing so.

"So, Phineas, you said in the limo that you had an idea. What was it?" she asked.

Phineas turned to her. "Well, Izzy and I were saying we wished for normal clothes in the limo. So I came up with the normal-clothes ray idea!"

He was met with blank stares.

As he explained, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Ferb's girlfriend, who had walked over to them, whispered to Ferb, "He calls her Izzy. That is so cute!"

"…Why not make a ray gun that puts you back in your normal clothes?"

At this, Ferb nodded thoughtfully.


	10. Chapter 10

"Whoa, Ferb," Phineas said. He'd caught the movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. You know what Candace said," Isabella added.

"Well, I think it's a great idea," Vanessa spoke up.

Phineas, not having seen her, jumped.

"Wha-oh, hi, Vanessa. Didn't see you there."

Vanessa smiled. "That's all right."

A disturbance caused the group to look over to their right. Candace was about to throw her bouquet!

Isabella darted forward, with Vanessa right behind her.

Candace threw it up and over her head.

Isabella jumped for it, but Vanessa caught it.

Ferb came over and hugged her, then gave her a kiss.

"Ew!" Isabella teased. Phineas laughed.

"All right, everyone! Time to go!" Candace yelled suddenly.

Isabella smiled.

"See you,, Phineas," Isabella said, then hurried off with her mom.

"Well, that was fun. Time to clean up!" Phineas said optimistically, causing his sister to groan.

"Stop being so optimistic!" she yelled.

Everyone laughed, then they got down to business.


	11. Chapter 11

**All right, guys. It's the author here. I just wanted to say thanks! And I know, short chapter. But the ending will make you come back for more! I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Once again, thanks for all the compliments. Phinbella forever! :P**

A few minutes into the car ride home, Isabella stretched and yawned. It was late, and the country club they had been at was fifty miles from Danville. She was sitting in the passenger seat of her mother's car.

Vivian Garcia-Shapiro was close to forty. She had a few gray hairs, but she didn't care.

_"I'm not old, Isa," _she constantly would say. _"I earned these. Well, most of them, anyway."_

Isabella always laughed at that joke of her mother's, to which Vivian would respond by giving her a noogie.

Now, traveling home, Vivian decided to have a little more fun.

She teased, "What's this? Is this _mi hija, _the one who stays up until two-thirty in the morning studying, then bounces down the stairs the next morning, vibrant, full of life, and not tired at all?"

Isabella laughed. "Yeah, Mamá. It's just, I'm _exhausted! _All those late nights are finally catching up to me!"

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Isa!"

Both women laughed.

However, that was cut short as a car veered out of the lane that was going the opposite direction.

Laughter turned to screams as the car hit theirs head-on!


	12. Chapter 12

**Another short chapter... o.O I want to keep you hooked. Thanks so much to WordNerb93 for reviewing every chapter...and thanks to all you others. I'll have the next chapter up soon!**

**Phinbella forever, Carpe Diem, and all those other great parting lines, IzzytheGreat14**

The car spun twice before skidding off an embankment and rolling five times. They ended upside-down.

Isabella's head was reeling. She slowly became aware of a dull ache in her legs.

She needed to call the police. So she tried to mover her right arm.

"AAAAHHH!" she screamed as white-hot pain shot up it.

So she dug her cellphone out of her pocket with her left hand.

"Mamá! Mamá, just hold on. Hold on! I'm calling 9-1-1!" She pressed the three keys.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" answered a nasally female voice.

"I've been in a car accident! You have to help me…I think my arm is broken!"

"What's your location?"

Isabella thought hard. "I don't know…twenty or so miles from the country club…I don't remember which one! It was booked for a wedding reception! Please, you've got to hurry! I don't know how bad my mother is hurt! I-I-I…"

Isabella broke down into sobbing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Another short chapter...mwahahahaha! I hope you are all hooked. o.O **

**And for the record, Isabella will be fine. I'm not killing her off.**

**Love, IzzytheGreat14**

"All right, ma'am, stay on the line. Talk to me. What is the extent of your injuries?" the voice on the other end of the line said gently.

"I don't know!" Isabella sobbed. "My legs hurt and my arm feels broken!"

Then Isabella heard the sirens.

"Oh, yeah, we rolled off the embankment," Isabella sniffed.

Seconds later, a blindingly bright light pierced her eyes. "Aaah!" she cried involuntarily.

"We've found them!" she heard a deep voice yell.

After a few minutes, she heard the sound of a car door being wrenched off its hinges.

But it was not her door-it was her mother's.

After a few minutes of pained grunts, she heard a blood-curdling scream from her mother.

Isabella panicked.

"Mamá! Mamá, are you all right?" she screamed.

Isabella undid her seatbelt. To her surprise, she didn't fall to the ground. All that happened was a 1-inch descent.

"Mamá!" she screamed again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Haha, short chapter! I want to give you time to wonder. I'm signing off for the day...more tomorrow!**

**Love, IzzytheGreat14**

Soon, a male voice was speaking to Isabella.

"Your mother will be fine. Just relax, ma'am. We need to get you out."

Isabella smiled. The voice continued.

"How are you stuck?"

Isabella sighed. "My legs appear to be stuck, I don't know how."

The man was silent for a few minutes.

"Can you wriggle free?" he finally asked.

Isabella tried, but pain shot up her legs. She gasped, then called, "No!"

The voice swore.

"We're gonna have to get in there and get her out," he said, clearly not talking to her.

A female voice sighed. "I'll do it."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi again! One more short chapter. The next one will be longer. I swear.**

**Small side note: I was thinking about this last night, and I decided that Vivian could be the governor of New York. **

**So she's governor. Just so you know.**

**Love, IzzytheGreat14**

The woman opened the door.

"Ma'am? My name is Andrea. I'm going to help you get out. But to do that, I'm going to need you to trust me and do what I say, all right?"

"Yes, anything, I'll do anything," Isabella whimpered.

"Good," Andrea said in a soothing voice. "Now reach up and feel where your legs are trapped."

Isabella complied.

But only with her left hand, because her right arm was broken.

"About halfway up my thigh. That's where the dashboard starts."

Andrea yelled something to another paramedic.

"All right. We can get you out, but only if you're completely relaxed. So, I'm sorry, but…"

And with that, Andrea slapped a tranquilizer patch onto Isabellla's arm.

She made a sound of protest, but then blackness took over and she knew no more.


	16. Chapter 16

**Let's see how Phineas reacts. Shall we?**

**Read on. Love, IzzytheGreat14.**

Phineas was watching the news with Linda Flynn, his biological mother, and Lawrence Fletcher, Linda's husband and Phineas's stepdad.

He wasn't really into it.

Well, until the breaking news bulletin came on.

"We interrupt our regularly scheduled program to bring you this breaking news," announced a deep male voice.

Then the camera cut to a pretty blond reporter standing in front of what was clearly an accident scene.

"I'm here in front of a horrible accident that happened just moments ago on I-32."

Phineas frowned.

That was the road everyone had been driving home on.

Well, if _everyone_ meant the Garcia-Shapiros.

The reporter continued.

"A drunk driver, Eduarda Gonzales, swerved into oncoming traffic, crashing into a car containing Governor Vivian Garcia-Shapiro-"

Phineas held his breath.

Isabella had said maybe she wouldn't travel home with her mother.

"-And her daughter, Miss Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh, well that's not good news, is it?" Lawrence commented.

Phineas shushed him as he leaned toward the T.V.

The reporter wasn't done yet.

"They are being transported to Danville General Hospital. Governor Garcia-Shapiro is unstable, but Miss Garcia-Shapiro is stable.

"I'm Amanda Jones, and this is your Breaking News segment."

Phineas stood up.

"Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no. This is bad, this is very bad news."

He started to hyperventilate.

Linda stood up.

"Phineas, you heard the reporter. Isabella's stable. She'll be fine."

Something in Phineas snapped.

"FINE? FINE? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? SHE WAS IN A _CAR ACCIDENT_, MOM! _NO ONE_ SURVIVES CAR ACCIDENTS! IT JUST DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY! SHE WON'T BE FINE!" he screamed at her.

Ferb ran into the room.

"Whoa, Phineas! Hey, I survived a car accident. Remember? Isabella _will_ be fine. Maybe if we go see her, it will make you feel better."

Phineas nodded. "Hey, Mom, can we borrow the car?"

Linda sighed.

"All right. Just make sure to check in with your father and me every few hours or so."

Without another word, Phineas was out the door, with Ferb right behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Haha, another short chapter! I want to give you time to wonder. **

**Let's see what happens.**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

When Isabella woke up, she heard an insistent beeping.

With her eyes closed, she reached for her alarm clock.

Her eyes opened in shock when she rolled into something.

The railing of a hospital bed.

Just then, a doctor came in.

"Ah, Miss Garcia-Shapiro, you're awake. How do you feel?" he said kindly.

She blinked a few times.

"…Fine, except for my legs and arm. My legs ache and my arm is in a cast."

The doctor smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but just then, a nurse burst into the room.

"Doctor Perez! You're needed in Vivian's room now! Her heart is failing!"

A horrible suspicion formed in the pit of Isabella's stomach.

"Vivian who?" she asked.

The nurse, preoccupied, said, "Garcia-Shapiro. Vivian Garcia-Shapiro. The governor. Why?"


	19. Chapter 19

"NO!" Isabella exclaimed.

She fumbled with the latches until the railing slid down.

The doctor, who was in an argument with the nurse, turned. "Hey!" he yelled.

But it was too late.

Isabella ripped all the cords off of her body and was out the door.

In two seconds flat.

As soon as she started to run, pain shot through her legs. She bit back a scream of agony.

She needed to find her mother.

And there was only one place to do that.

The reception desk.

The elevator was too slow, so she threw open the door to the stairwell and started sprinting down flights of stairs.

Her only thought was, 'Mamá! Hold on, I'm coming!' 


	20. Chapter 20

Phineas stopped at the reception desk.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," he said to the attendant.

"Room three-seventeen," she said.

"Thank you," he said, and broke into a sprint.

Isabella was also running. She ran down the stairs, passing Phineas on the way. He stopped.

Then he turned around and ran after her.

Ferb, who had asked for Vivian, got to the stairs just as Isabella came hurtling down. He put out an arm and caught her around the waist.

She socked him in the stomach without caring.

"Vivian Garcia-Shapiro," she said, when she finally got to the desk.

The attendant frowned. "Room four-oh-one," she said,

Isabella started to run again.

Phineas tried to grab her, but she shoved him.

"You don't understand, Phineas! There's no time!" she said.

As a cheerleader, Isabella was in great physical shape. She sprinted up all four flights of stairs without pausing.

A few seconds later, she burst onto the fourth floor.

She immediately saw room 401 and burst in.


	21. Chapter 21

"Mamá!" Isabella yelled.

Vivian's eyelids fluttered.

Isabella raced over to her, sobbing already.

"Mamá, don't leave me! Don't go!" she cried.

Isabella could tell her mother's life was fading.

Vivian stroked her daughter's hair.

"My beautiful Isa," she breathed faintly. "Isa, I have to go. Your father's here to take me, and I can't be late."

"No, Mamá! Stay, stay with me!" Isabella sobbed.

Vivian smiled weakly.

"I'll be here, even if you can't see me."

This only made Isabella cry harder.

Vivian hugged her daughter, then resumed stroking her hair.

But her hand soon fell away.

"NO! Mamá, don't leave me, don't go…"

But Isabella could hear the heart monitor.

Her mother had flatlined.

Vivian was dead.


	22. Chapter 22

Isabella felt a doctor's hand on her shoulder.

"You have to leave now, ma'am," he said.

Isabella got up and blindly stumbled through the door. Through her tears, she saw Phineas.

She ran to him, and he put his arms around her.

"Oh, Phineas," she wailed quietly, "My mother's gone! G-gone! I'll never see her again…or-or-or…"

But she was crying too hard to continue.

"Shh, Izzy. It'll be all right," Phineas soothed her. "Everything'll be all right. I'm here. It'll all be okay."

Soon, she stopped sobbing, but he still held her.

Finally, Isabella tried to smile.

It was pained and weak, but it was a smile, nonetheless.

"My knight in shining armor, rescuing me again. Phin, you have no idea how much this means to me, having you here. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Isabella paused to laugh feebly.

"Probably nothing. That's all I would _have_ to do."

Phineas smiled, but soon it faltered and gave way to a sad expression.

"izzy, if I could bring your mother back…"

He was interrupted by her hand on his mouth.

"No," she said forcefully. Her voice had a tiny bit of a Spanish accent.

"Some things are meant to stay dead. While I regret to say it, my mother is one of them."

Just then, Doctor Perez burst onto the fourth floor.


	23. Chapter 23

"Uh oh, I'm in trouble," Isabella said under her breath.

The ordeal that had seemed to take hours to Isabella had actually only taken two minutes.

"There you are, Miss Garcia-Shapiro. You should be in bed," Doctor Perez said. "Running around certainly didn't help that deep muscle bruising."

"Deep muscle bruising?" Isabella asked.

The doctor smiled wryly.

For some reason, this pushed Isabella off the edge.

She was now officially pissed off.

She pulled free of Phineas, folded her arms, and cocked one hip.

"Excuse me?" she stormed. "My mother just _died_ in my arms! I'm not in the best mood ever, and you're PISSING ME OFF!"

The doctor opened his mouth.

Isabella cut him off with, "Don't you give me that I'm-your-doctor-so-you-have-to-do-what-I-say bull-"

Luckily, Phineas cut her off. "Isabella!"

She glanced at him, then back at the doctor.

"Fact remains: I _demand_ a different doctor."

Doctor Perez and the nurse looked taken aback.

"Vivian is dead?" Doctor Perez asked.

This just made Isabella madder.

"How DARE you call my mother by her first name! Just who do you think you are?" she screamed at him.

Doctor Perez smiled at her.

"Don't you recognize me, Isabella? It's me. It's your uncle José."


	24. Chapter 24

Isabella blinked.

"Tío?

She whispered the word hesitantly.

Doctor José Perez spread his arms for a hug.

But Isabella was distracted.

She squinted at the nurse.

"Tía?"

The nurse, whose name was Angelica Perez, smiled.

"Tío! Tía! How have you been?"

Isabella rushed into her uncle's hug.

After a second, her aunt joined in.

Isabella reached out a hand and pulled Phineas into the hug.

For the moment, everything was perfect.

**The end. Almost. There will be an epilouge! Stay tuned! **

**Love, IzzytheGreat14**


	25. Epilouge

The day of the funeral dawned clear and bright. Isabella, uncharacteristically dressed in all black, was next to Phineas. Their hands were clasped.

Ferb stood next to Vanessa. His arm was around her shoulders and hers was around his waist. (They had announced their engagement two weeks ago. The wedding would be in a year.)

As Isabella's mom passed by, people put their hands over their hearts.

Since she had been the governor, a few soldiers from the New York Coast Guard marched beside her coffin.

In death, Vivian wore an ivory dress with a pleated skirt.

Tears ran down Isabella's face as her mother passed her.

Phineas let go of her hand.

But only so he could put his arm around her, like that night three weeks ago.

When Vivian had been alive, Phineas had discovered love, and Candace had been (in Phineas's words) recently-as-in-two-minutes-ago married.

As soon as everybody disbanded, Candace and Jeremy rushed over to where the Flynn-Fletchers were standing.

Linda smiled and started to speak, but Candace cut her off.

"Oh my gosh! I have something to tell you guys!" She took a deep breath, and her hand dropped to her stomach.

"I'm…well, I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed.

There was a beat of dead silence.

It was broken, ironically, by Ferb.

"You are?" he asked. "That's cool."

Linda unfroze. "That's great, honey!"

She pulled Candace into a hug.

Watching that, Isabella felt a pang in her heart.

She'd always thought her mother would be there when she got married, had her first child, graduated college, or anything else.

Heck, she'd thought her mother would be there when she got engaged1

The tears spilled down her cheeks as she watched Linda and Candace talking about the baby.

Phineas caught Isabella's eye.

He motioned to a nearby building.

She nodded, and they slipped away.

**All right, I realize that should be the end of the epilogue. But it's not, I had too much material. So there will be one more chapter. **

**Also, I posted a poll on my profile. If you want to, check it out and vote!**

**Love, IzzytheGreat14.**


	26. Epilouge part two

Once they were in the building, Phineas motioned to Isabella. They went into a side room.

He shut the door. Then he held her as she cried.

"Oh, Phineas! My mom's not going to be there when I get engaged, or married, or anything else!

"I just realized-I'm an orphan! An _orphan_, Phin! I'm the only true Garcia-Shapiro left! Everyone else is, like, a Perez! Or just a Garcia, or just a Shapiro! And then when I get married, I won't be a Garcia-Shapiro either!"

Phineas pulled her close.

"Shhh, Izzy, it's okay. I'm here, just calm down. You'll be all right. I'm right here. Shhh…" he whispered.

Soon she stopped sobbing.

He lifted her chin with his finger.

She stretched up as he leaned down, and their lips met.

At first, it was a soft, sweet kiss. Then an edge of passion crept in.

The door slammed in.

Wouldn't you know it, Buford was standing there.

They jumped apart.

"There you are! Your mom wants to talk to you," he said to Phineas.

Phineas sighed.

"All right. I'm coming," he said.

He put an arm around Isabella, she put an arm around him.

And together they went out to face the world.

**Hey guys! It's really the end this time. I'm already writing a sequel. So go to my profile and vote on whether or not I should put it up, or just say in the reviews. I'm kind of new to FanFiction, so just be patient with me! All right?**

**Love, IzzytheGreat14.**


End file.
